1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly to a display device which has an improved structure for supporting a display unit onto a casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device has a display unit such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP) and other known in the art, and a casing which accommodates and supports the display unit. A pair of bracket bars is combined with a backside of such a display unit in parallel to short sides of the display unit to support the display unit on the casing.
However, as the bracket bar is usually formed of plastics through injection molding or other technologies and considerable heat of the display unit is generated due to a backlight, a cell structure forming the PDP, a heat sink or others, the bracket bar may be easily deformed by the heat. To decrease such heat deformation, heat-resistant plastics or metals can be used. However, in this case, manufacturing cost may be excessively increased.